Two Paths Intertwined
by thechangingofstars
Summary: [inprogress] When two rivals had children at the same time, who knows what chaos will ensue.
1. she

So this is the first story my friend and I are doing together. Don't really have anything else to say.

Disclaimer: No, we don't own any of these characters or the rights to these characters. But we do own this story and idea.

---

The cool evening breeze swirled around the quieting city. Store keepers had just closed their doors, and merchants were heading in for the night. Just when it seemed like everyone had gone to bed the city bustled alive, with throngs of people heading towards the taverns and night clubs. Old friends called out to each other in merriment, while new friends were becoming acquainted with each other in closets. Drunks were slurring their words already and the night seemed like any other night. However, everyone stopped and stared when a certain peculiar man stepped through a tavern door that night.

He wore high black boots that came up over black pants. He had on a black leather coat that was exposed at the chest and had large metal plates covering his shoulders. Across his chest were two leather straps that criss-crossed, and some sort of insignia beneath them. He had long silvery hair, and the most striking green eyes. Yet the strangest thing about him was that he had a huge black wing. It stuck out from the right side, but didn't have another wing accompanying it from the left. He also carried an extremely long sword. As he weaved through the tables and chairs to get to the bar, people had to move out of his way so that they weren't hit by his wing or the sword.

"I'd like a drink," he said smoothly to the bartender, as he laid a black gloved hand on the counter. The bartender nodded his head and scurried off to make a drink. The man drummed his fingers on the counter, as he looked at the establishment around him. He acted like he didn't notice all the people staring at him and remained so until his drink arrived.

The man gave no thanks to the bartender, and simply drank his beverage in silence. When he was done, he laid some money on the counter and walked out of the tavern. People stared, bewildered, at the tavern door, unwilling to believe that a man with a black wing was just among them. Soon however, they warmed up and acted like the strange man never appeared.

The man with the dark wing strolled along, seemly without a care in the world. Suddenly, a beautiful young woman with silky brown hair ran by, looking quite nervous. She didn't see the man, because he was hidden in the shadows. His face broke out in a wicked grin as he decided to go have some fun.

_Oh, I shouldn't be out this late, _she thought, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder. _I should be home by now! _She hurried along the dark street and past the tavern, where loud voices and raucous laughter could be heard. To ease her worried mind, she began to think of her nice warm apartment, and didn't notice a man with a dark wing trailing behind her.

As the young woman passed a dark alley she heard a crash, so she spun around to see what it was. When she looked down the alley, she couldn't make anything out because it was too dark. She was about to continue on her way, when her anxious brown eyes caught a glimmer of something green. She took a few hesitant steps into the alley, to get a better look at this odd green light. As she drew closer, it occurred to her that the light itself, was coming towards her. She stopped, rooted to the spot, frightened, yet curious at the same time. When the green light came closer to the young woman, she realized that it was a pair of almost glowing green eyes. She was about to cry out in terror, but before she could, a dark hand covered her mouth.

"Now don't worry, my darling," said a deep, seductive voice. "It will be over quite soon." She tried to run away, but was grabbed roughly and dragged further back into the dark alley.

The last words she heard before being knocked out were,

"You should stop resisting, it's useless." The she lost consciousness.

---

"Breathe, breathe! In out, in out," said a voice.

"I'm breathing the best I can!" shouted a young woman. She lay on a bed in the hospital, ready to give birth any minute now. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

_Oh, how I hate that man, _she thought angrily. _If only I wasn't so stupid! C'mon Caebra, why don't you walk towards the pretty green light in the dark alley? Then you can get raped by a man you've never seen! Sounds fun! _

"Caebra! You need to push!" a nurse shouted at the young woman. Caebra thought one last time of the man in the alley, then gave a mighty heave.

A scream filled the air and Caebra was surprised to find out that the scream was her's. Accompanying that scream however, was a shrill wail. Caebra's scream was then replaced by a sob of relief. She leaned back on the bed, breathing heavily, as a newborn baby, freshly cleaned, was place in her arms. She marveled at the beauty of the small babe and placed a kiss on its forehead.

"Is it-?" Caebra faltered.

"It's a girl," replied the nurse kindly.

Caebra's eyes filled with tears, as the tiny baby nuzzled closer to her. Soon, they were both asleep.

---

Caebra sighed as she tucked little Vilora into her crib.

_Babies are so adorable when they're asleep,_ she thought fondly. She gave the babe one last kiss before heading back into the main room of the apartment. She locked the front door and was going back to her bedroom, when she heard someone behind her.

"So you had a child," spoke a familiar voice. Caebra whirled around to see a man with startling green eyes looking right at her. The man had long silver hair and was dressed completely in black. At his side was a long sword, and a huge black wing stuck out from his right side.

"Who are you?" hissed Caebra, as she narrowed her eyes.

"You know very well who I am," he replied casually. "Remember the dark alley? The green light?"

A shudder passed through Caebra's body when she realized that this was the man who had raped her.

"What do you want with me?" Caebra asked angrily.

"I only want the child," the man replied.

"There is no child," Caebra answered forcefully.

"Don't lie to me," snarled the man, as he slapped Caebra across the face. She slammed against the wall hard and cried out in pain.

"Give me the child, or I will make your worst nightmares come true," said the man, as he advanced towards Caebra.

"Kill me," said Caebra, a nasty glare on her face. The man slapped her again, and Caebra fell to the floor.

"You will seriously regret that," the man said coldly, as he looked down at Caebra. Then he strode down the hallway towards Vilora's room. Caebra lay, dizzy and helpless on the floor until the man returned.

"So this is my child," the man said as he eyed the baby that was in the crook of his arm, still asleep. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Caebra replied weakly. "Her name is Vilora."

"Vilora," said the man thoughtfully. "Such a pretty name. It's a shame that you won't be hearing her name again."

"What?" Caebra asked, confused. Her eyes opened wide, as the man pulled out his sword. He leaned in closer to Caebra, motioned for her to stand up, and gave her an evil smile.

"It's time for you to die," he smirked.

"Who are you?" Caebra asked fearfully, as she rose to her feet.

The man paused to frown, as if he was thinking of some far off memory.

"I am many things, few of which you would understand. However, if you want my name, it's Sephiroth." Then, with a flick of his wrist, he plunged the sword through Caebra's heart, and she crumpled to the floor.

Sephiroth let forth a laugh, so horrifyingly awful, that the baby woke up with a start, and began crying. He glared at the child, wanting the crying to stop. However, as she carried on, he realized that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So instead, he placed the baby in a large pocket within his coat, making sure that it could breathe. Then Sephiroth left the apartment and disappeared into the inky darkness of night.

---

Sephiroth arrived at a faraway village, an hour before dawn. He was about to place the babe on a doorstep, when he was surprised to see the child open her eyes. She had the most startling green eyes, an exact replica of her father's. Before Sephiroth knew what he was doing, he smiled down at the baby.

Quickly, he wiped the smile off his face and put the child down on the doorstep. Next to her, he placed a note that had scrawling letters written across it.

"_Here is the package. It is called…Vilora. You know what to do with it," _the note read.

"Goodbye Vilora," said Sephiroth looking down at the tiny baby. "We **will** meet again." And with that, he melted back into the darkness.

---

Well? How did you like it? My friend will be doing the next chapter; make sure that you give us plenty of reviews!


	2. he

This takes place in Kingdom Hearts land, so Cloud and Aerith are alive, Aerith's name is Aerith, and they are friends with Leon and the gang.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the nurse. And the kid. :)

-------------

"Cloud," a calm girl asked. She was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. Cloud, who was walking out the door, turned around to look at her, obviously annoyed.

"What, Aerith?" Aerith opened her mouth, then closed it. She thought for a moment.

"Nevermind." He sighed and gave her a look.

"You've got my attention. What is it?"

"Just nevermind." He sighed again.

"I don't have time for this," he said angrily. "What is it?"

"I'll talk to you later," she said standing up. He strode over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to me. I've got things to do."

"Then go do them, Goddamnit!" She spun around and stromed into the kitchen.

Cloud was taken aback by her sudden outburst. It wasn't like her at all. He walked slowly into the kitchen. She was washing her cup. When she heard that he was there, she whipped around, a knife in hand.

"I thought you had things to do," she spat, mocking him.

"I- I do."

"Then why aren't you off doing them?"

"Uhm..."

"Exactly." She went back to washing dishes. Cloud blinked and left, completely bewildered.

_tuh'd seht ran, cra'c bnakhyhd._

When Cloud returned, he was sufficiently dirtier, scruffier, and bloodier than he was before. Aerith leapt up from her place on the couch, crying, "Cloud!" She ran over to him and helped him swagger over to the couch. Then, she fled to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a towel and wetting it with warm water. She came back into the main area and wiped the cut on his face gently. He pulled away at first, but she brought his face back gently with her free hand.

"Sephiroth?" she asked, now working at the bruise on his upper arm.

He grunted. "Ah!" he cried all of a sudden.

"Sorry," she said softly. She looked up at him, her face twisted with concern. Eyes locked. He wrapped his arm around her and she accepted it. He leaned down and kissed her softly. When she pulled away, she put her head on his shoulder.

"What were you going to tell me this morning?"

"Oh. Uhm." She stood and walked, stopping right in front of a wall.

"Aerith..." His voice was soft. She turned around and took a deep breath.

"I think..." she started. Breathe, she thought. "I think I'm pregnant."

"_What_!" He stood up, looking almost furious. She backed up against the wall. "How?"

"Well, I don't know." She looked petrified. She knew Cloud was strong. She knew he had a short temper. She was terrified.

"What do you mean, I don't know! There must be some reason you think this!"

"I've been craving chocolate, pancakes, celery, every random food. And I'm four weeks late. That's not normal."

"Well, I can't be a father!"

"You think I'm ready for this either?" she cried. "We'll get through it."

"Wait," he said. "You're _keeping_ it?"

"Of course I am!" She laughed. "I could never kill a child."

"You listen to me, there is no way you are keeping it." She drew the line there.

"No, _you_ listen to _me_," she screamed. "One, they aren't an it! This is a life, we're talking about! Two, I am keeping this Goddamn child whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it, matter of fact!"

"Well, then," she said, her voice getting much quieter. "No one said you had to be part of their life."

Cloud watched the woman he loved, tears now streaming down her face, walk out the door, leaving him alone in all his misery.

_e lyhhud pameaja oui!_

Two weeks later, Cloud ate his dinner alone. The door began to jangle. He stood up, confused. He walked into the main area as the door opened.

"Aerith..." he said softly.

"I'm not here for you," she said coldly. "I left my stuff behind." She began to walk up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." She stopped. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to give in. So badly. She was a forgiving person by nature. But not this time. She couldn't this time. There was another life on the line.

"It's not good enough this time." She continued her path to her bedroom. She let the tears fall when she entered their bedroom. She pulled out an old suitcase from the closet, quickly packing everything she had there. All her clothes, her jewelry, her photographs. She looked sadly at a picture of she and Cloud, before stuffing it in a bag she grabbed. She almost threw out the stuffed moogle he once gave her, but something inside stopped her. She loved the damn moogle. She put it gently on top of her bag. She gave the room a once over.

_Nothing left,_ she thought, almost sadly. _I guess this is goodbye_.

"Goodbye," she whispered. She turned around to leave and gasped loudly. Cloud was standing in the doorway, leaning to the side. "Don't do that." He smiled at her weakly.

"Sorry." His eyes were sad.

"Please move."

"At least let me carry your bags downstairs." She sighed and downcast her eyes. She didn't want him to see the tears once again forming. She gave a curt nod. He took her bags, and down they went. At the door, he put down her bags and looked at her. She gave a unsteady sigh, pursed her lips, and looked at him. He looked so sad. It broke her heart. He pulled her into an embrace. He held her close. Aerith would never tell, but she didn't want him to ever let her go.

"Please," he murmured. "Don't go. We don't need a baby. We can be happy."

"No," she said, pulling away. "I won't give it up." She opened the door and walked out.

She was gone.

_e haat oui rana._

Hospitals. Aerith hated them. But she had to be here. Just tonight. But she was alone. Yuffie said she'd come, along with Leon, but who knows. Leon could show, but Yuffie had a horrible memory.

"How are you doing?" asked the kind nurse.

"In pain," she replied, throatily.

"Help her out," said a deep voice suddenly. Aerith turned toward the door.

"Leon!" she cried, swallowing heavily. True, he was standing there. Yuffie grinned behind him. "Yu.. you came." She laughed.

"Of course I did! You think I'd forget about something this important?"

"Most likely," Leon drawled. The ninja smacked him. He smirked and searched his pockets. He found what he was looking for and threw it to Aerith. She caught it. It was her little moogle. That little stuffed moogle.

"Awww. Thanks, Leon."

"I figured you might want it." Leon smirked again.

"Squally's such a softie," Yuffie cooed.

"It's Leon." Yuffie just laughed. Then Aerith screamed. A nurse came running in.

"What the hell?" she screamed.

"You're going into labor, doll," the nurse said kindly.

She screamed in responce. Yuffie clung to Leon, half scared, half fascinated.

"Breathe! Breathe and push."

Aerith breathed.

Aerith pushed.

Aerith was in intense pain.

"Come on, darling. I can see the head." Aerith screamed and pushed, clinging to that dumb moogle.

Then a man came into the room; Yuffie spun around and saw him there.

"Cloud!" He looked at Aerith with a horrified fear in his eyes. Leon gave him a little push, and he went and kneeled by her. She looked at him, her eyes glazed over, and smiled at him. Well, the best of a smile she could give while being in excruciating pain. His lips curled up slightly, and he took her hand. She squeezed it. Hard.

"Almost there. Come on, just one more good push!" Aerith pushed and a wail filled the air. But it wasn't hers. The nurse stood up, holding a newborn in her arms. The child was covered in guck, blood and other revolting things. "Congratulations," she said and went to clean it off. Yuffie came closer and smiled at the tired young woman.

"You're a mom," was all she said.

"I'm a mom," Aerith repeated softly and burst into tears. Cloud sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed against him, and he held her close. "You're here," she mumbled into him.

"I came," he said, smiling. "I changed my mind. I want the kid." She laughed. He kissed her cheek softly and stroked her hair. Yuffie and Leon smirked at each other.

"We've got the loving mother, a healer, a peacemaker. Then for the father we've got a fight-seeking, emo kid out for revenge." The ninja shook her head. "This is going to be one weird kid."

"Oh, Yuffie." Leon laughed.

The nurse came back with the clean baby in her arms. She handed it to the proud mother. She looked expectantly at her.

"It's a boy." Aerith smiled brightly. Cloud, for once, did too, none of the half-smirking business that he usually did.

"A name...?" Aerith whispered, eyes beginning to droop.

"Kasai," Cloud said softly.

"Fire?" Yuffie asked him, snickering.

"I like it," the mother said gently. "Hello, little Kasai." They laughed and together, they felt like a family.

------------

Yay, children. If the birth part was absolutely horrible, it's because I've never given birth or seen someone give birth. Next chapter is my friend. (We switch. Every other chapter. In case you didn't notice. Hehe)

Review. I'll give you french toast. -big eyes-


	3. hard life

So I'm writing again! Yay! Took me long enough didn't it? Okay, only one thing I want to point out. When you come to the part where Vilora says "…my ass," (actually the word "ass" might appear a few times) I didn't write that. Lauren did, because I don't like to curse. Or say bad words. Also, at a few points, they were really bad and needed to be changed, so Lauren contributed a lot. So Lauren deserves some credit. Okay, so read please!

---

"Vilora! Get your lazy ass up here this instant!" shouted a shrill voice. Vilora sighed, and put down the greasy pot she had been scrubbing.

"It sucks to be a foster kid," Vilora muttered. Quickly, she left the kitchen and ran up the stairs, heading for her guardian's room. When she entered the room, a dark blue dress was flung in her face.

"Look at that! Look at it!" screamed a woman. "My dress is completely wrinkled! How am I ever going to wear this? Why didn't you iron it after it dried? You are most definitely the worst excuse for a foster daughter as there ever was!" finished Vilora's foster mother in that shrill voice of hers.

_Well of course it's wrinkled you old hag, _thought Vilora annoyed. _You just threw it in my face._

"Raine was supposed to take all of the clothes and iron them after they dried," replied Vilora.

"Well she couldn't!" answered the woman viciously. "She had to go nurse her dear old uncle back to health, because he is fairing poorly. God bless her soul," here the woman softened her tone, "what a truly caring hired help she is. Much better than you, you ungrateful wench!" The venom came back into the woman's voice. "Now go iron this dress and all of the other clothing that didn't get ironed from yesterday's wash!" Then she was gone, and Vilora was left behind.

_Stupid Raine,_ Vilora thought angrily as she gathered all of the clothes that needed to be ironed. _Nursing back her dear old uncle my ass. She should be helping Cookie, instead of being off at the tavern, getting drunk and flirting with strangers. One of these days she's going to come back pregnant, and who's going to get blamed? Me. Somehow, someway, I'll get blamed. I always do._ Vilora shook her head sadly as she walked downstairs and out the back door. She set up the ironing board and grabbed the heated iron off the burning coals in the backyard. Vilora was so immersed in her own thoughts, however, that she didn't notice a tall figure come out into the backyard and stand behind her.

"Hello Vilora," a deep voice said. Vilora jumped, startled, but didn't turn around.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked coldly.

"Is it so wrong to want to talk to you and see your pretty face?" the young man behind Vilora asked as he turned her around.

"Don't touch me," snapped Vilora as she squirmed out of the young man's grasp.

"Aw Vilora, stop being so mean. Here, I know what will warm you up. How about a kiss?" The young man advanced on her, as she fumbled around behind her for the iron.

"Stay away from me Ajax!" she cried as she thrust out the iron in self defense. The young man stopped dead in his tracks and eyed the iron warily.

"I'd put that down if I were you," he warned.

"I swear, if you come one step closer, I'll burn you so badly-"

"Now Vilora, let's be reason-"

"I'm warning you. I _will_ use it." Vilora couldn't forget the other times Ajax had caught her unaware. Because he was much bigger, he could easily overpower her. She mentally shuddered at the mere memory of them. Luckily for her, he hadn't been able to go as far as he would have liked because his parents would call for Ajax or Vilora and she was able to get away. Still, she hated being around him and she constantly was on her guard whenever he was near: she knew what he would do, given the chance, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Alright, alright," Ajax gave in, and held up his hands. "I'll leave you alone…for now," he smirked as he walked back into the house. Vilora stood there, afraid to put down the iron, in case Ajax returned. After a few minutes, she continued to iron, occasionally glancing up at the back door, to make sure no one was there. Vilora paused for a moment, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

_I hate my life._

---

"Cookie, did you have a rough life when you were younger?" inquired Vilora, as she helped the cook clean up the dinner dishes. Cookie was by far the most compassionate and sympathetic person in Vilora's life, and Vilora enjoyed talking to her after dinner.

"Mine was alright," replied the cook, "but don't you go complaining about your life. Be thankful for what you have. You've got food, a warm home, and a roof over your head. There are a lot of people out there who can't say the same."

Vilora remained silent as she dried the rest of the dinner dishes. Cookie glanced over at her worried.

"Would you like to hear a story?" asked the cook. Vilora shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Now. Have you ever heard of a man named Sephiroth?"

"Yeah," replied Vilora, "isn't he supposed to be some really evil guy?"

"Yes," said Cookie, "but do you know why he is so evil?"

"No," answered Vilora, as she began to take an interest in the story. "Why?"

"Well," began Cookie. "It's been said that he draws his power from the darkness itself, and that he had to give up his soul to receive such dark powers. He's supposed to be quite powerful, and I'd rather cross paths with the devil than take him on!" Cookie paused for a moment and furrowed her brow. "There are always these awful stories about him and what he's done to people in the past. One such story is rumored to have taken place fifteen or sixteen years ago. Supposedly, Sephiroth raped a young woman and she gave birth to a child. However, not long after the baby was born, the mother was found dead in her apartment, and the child was gone. No one knows what happened to the baby, though some people think it was Sephiroth who came back, killed the mother and took the child."

Vilora's eyes were wide open after hearing the tale. "Was the baby a girl or a boy?" Vilora questioned.

"No one's sure," responded Cookie.

"The poor kid," Vilora said sympathetically. "He or she must be having a tough life, wherever they are."

"I imagine so," replied the cook. "Now off to bed with you! You've got to get up early to do a few chores before school. Now shoo!" clucked Cookie as she waved her hands at Vilora. Vilora groaned and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She got into bed quickly, and laid there for a while, thinking.

_I wonder who that kid is,_ thought Vilora. _That must be hard, not ever knowing your mom and your dad being Sephiroth who raped and killed your mom._ Vilora turned over on her side. _I never knew _my_ mom either. Or my dad. I wonder where they are now…_ Vilora thought as she drifted off to sleep.

---

Vilora woke up refreshed the next morning, did her chores, and headed off to school. When she returned home, she found the house oddly quiet, as if no one was home.

"Hello?" she called down the empty hallway and through the vacant rooms. "Is anybody home?" No response.

She wandered down the hallway, peeking into rooms, but still found no one. She was just passing her foster father's study, when she heard voices behind the closed oak door. She paused, trying to identify the voices. The whiney, nervous voice was her guardian's but the second voice she couldn't distinguish. It was deep and smooth sounding, radiating calmness and authority. She was about to walk on, when the door opened and out came her guardian.

"Vilora!" he exclaimed startled. "Oh, good. You're just the girl I need."

He ushered her into the study and closed the door behind her. Vilora gazed at the room around her, until her eyes alighted on a man sitting in a chair before her. He was wearing high black boots that came up over black pants. He had on a black leather coat that was exposed at the chest and had large metal plates covering his shoulders. Across his chest were two leather straps that criss-crossed, and some sort of insignia beneath them. He had long silvery hair, and the most striking green eyes. Yet the strangest thing about him was that he had a huge black wing. It stuck out from the right side, but didn't have another wing accompanying it from the left. He also had strapped to his side an extremely long sword, which dangled from his waist, down to the floor, and across it some ways. The man stood up when Vilora entered the room.

"You look like your mother," said the man as he eyed Vilora. "So young and beautiful. Except, you have my eyes."

Vilora frowned, looking puzzled. "Wait a second. You knew my mom? And I have your…"

"Yes," answered the man. "I knew your mother, but vaguely. And yes, I am your father.

Vilora stood there, not knowing what to feel. Here was this man claiming to be her father, yet something didn't seem right.

"Wait, I don't understand," Vilora said confused.

The man sighed, frustrated. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

Vilora shook her head.

"I raped and murdered your mother. I brought you here to be raised, isolated from the world around you. I've kept you here, until I was ready to come back for you. That time has come."

Vilora gasped, when she realized that she was the baby in the story. She was the poor kid whose mother was raped and killed by her father. She was the poor kid who got whisked away from the outside world, never to be heard of again. Which meant…

"You're Sephiroth," whispered Vilora as all the color drained from her face.

"Yes," replied Sephiroth, with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"No…No! It can't be!" cried Vilora and she dashed from the room.

"Vilora! Stop!" shouted Vilora's foster father as he lumbered after her. However, he was much to slow and clumsy to catch her. Vilora burst through the front door, to see Sephiroth standing in front of her. He grabbed her with lightening speed, and held her in a vice grip.

"Where were you planning on going?" he asked maliciously.

Vilora would have been dragged off then and there, if it wasn't for her bumbling foster father. He lunged out of the door, knocking into Sephiroth who then let go of Vilora, making it possible for her to escape. She ran off, pelting down the street, weaving in between houses until she arrived in the center of the village. She didn't know what happened to Sephiroth or her foster father because she hadn't heard them for a while now.

Vilora ducked into a side street and sat behind some trash bins. She then huddled up, and sobbed herself into a nightmare ridden sleep.

---

So? Did you like it? REVIEW! 33333333 (the hearts are for the reviews and people who have left NICE reviews.)


End file.
